The vamp in town (Darren Criss fanfic)
by Paula Criss
Summary: It's a love history between you and the actor Darren Criss, known by doing the gay teen,Blaine Anderson, on Glee. (YN) when this appear is your first name. Your last name will be Parker, and no it's not a copy off twilight or Vampire diaries. I was new at the town, my family recently move on in this town. It's hard to be the new face on a small town where nothing happens.But
1. First Impressions

Well yes, I was the new girl in the town. With 17, I have move on more that I could expect. Michigan,Ohio,Arizona,Los Angeles and last New York. Now I was somewhere between Virginia and North that just because my father's work, he is an engineer. He just can't stop building things so we travel but he promise me that this was his final job. I have a 16 years old brother,Mark. Mom is Claire and Dad is Jim.  
I wake up in the morning, an yes, It was sunny, and get I I will wear a simple shirt and my jeans.  
Mom: (YN), breakfast!  
Me: I'm going mom.  
I get in the table and eat.  
Dad: Well,(YN), you and your brother gonna go the high school, then ask by Mrs. Jackling and she'll tell what you need to be a good kid and don't mess up in the first day.  
Mark smiled.  
Mark: Of course dad.  
Our dad left us in the high school and we started to look up for .  
Mark: Good Luck!  
Me:Where are you going,Mark?  
Mark: See the school.  
Me: But dad said that we have to talk with .  
Mark:But dad isn't here,so... bye bye  
And he left. That boy is always getting in trouble, but what could I possibly do? Nothing, he's on his own. Well,let's find this .  
was a a little overweight woman, with a little more makeup, but seem's really friendly.  
Me: Hum... You should be ?  
: Yes, and you should be (YN) Parker, right?  
Me: Yes.  
: And your brother,Mark Parker?  
Me: Hum... He... is... knowing the school  
At least was true.  
Mrs Jackling: I see... a rebel one?  
Me: Oh no... it's just a phase...  
That was a phase during is entire life, details, just that details that she didn't need to know.  
Mrs Jackling: Right a phase. Heres's your schedule. You have to go to the room you soon Mrs. Parker.  
I get in class, was maths. The teacher told me to introduce myself and well the rest was boring math. Why math was so boring? Was too easy. My father told me that was something about my intelligence was elevate, it doesn't matter. Like I said it was boring.  
Then after boring classes it was lunch time, yea! I was so happy with that as a prisoner receives the death penalty. I saw my brother in one corner with some, I guess, football players. Mark always was sociable, I wasn't.  
I sit on a table, an empty one, but then a girl and a guy sit there.  
Boy: Hey! I'm Louis and she's to meet you.  
Me: I'm (YN) too meet you guys too.  
Perry: we are in your math class. Are you new, I meant, in the town?  
Me: guys are brother's or something like?  
Louis: Yep, we're brother's.  
Well, if I had to make friends, let's make friends.  
Perry: Do you know that hottie?He's new too.  
And she points to Mark.  
Me: Hum.. 's my brother.  
Louis: Really? What his name?  
Me: It's Mark.  
Louis: Hum.. Mark. Interesting name.  
Perry: Don' t even think about it, I saw him first. And I don't think he's gay. He isn't right?  
Me: Sorry disappoint Louis, he isn't.  
Louis: Another's will come.


	2. The Busy life of Darren Criss

( I write a chapter witch you are the narrator and another where Darren is the narrator) Now is Darren the narrator.

There was a month since I didn't feed well enough, just because George, my maker and "father", read that stupid book called Twilight. Now I'm eating squirrels,squirrels!That insignificant mammal. I even been dreaming with human blood is something I just need to prove, for god sake I'm a Vampire, with big V. Oh but when George go to that agency of engineer, I will go to Los Angeles to feed myself... And I will feel better, more stronger. And it's only two hours, if I had feed well I would do it in one but well that's life. I will be much easier if in this lame town I could "eat" some humans but that was one of many of the conditions that George imposed.  
Because I look like a teenager I have to go to high school, that place with wealthy and strong young teenagers, it's a very temptations place, but being a 139 years old vampire is easy.I was born in 1879 and I when I was 17,probably in 1896, I was rebel in that time, what could I do? I was a cocky type of guy, not that none of that things had change but now I'm more hot,and stronger but getting back again the history I get in to a street fight and someone stabbed me and I "died" until George find me and well the rest of the history I had some time of my own was the best time of my life than George said that there were a few rules I should follow and this is how I became this vampire puppy. The most interesting thing about me is that I don't like killing people, when I feed I'm doing for survive not because I enjoy killing people, a Leon kill a zebra for survival and no one discriminate him so why should I be?  
Well getting back to my teenager life, I am a popular kid everyone know me, the boys, they envy me, and the girls, desire me. I'm not a football player because my super strength.  
In that morning when I get in school I smelled a new smell, I guess new kids, must be the sons of the new engineer, I think his name was Jim, Jim Parker, at least was what George told me. I presume one was a boy, it smelled like one and the another, seem to be a girl. Her smell was different, like that perfume which sticks on the noise.  
Sam: Hey Darren,what are you thinking about?  
Sam is my best friend since I get in this high school.  
Me: I was thinking about the new kids, did you see then?  
Sam: Oh yes, one of then is going to join the football team, his name is Mark and the other I guess is is sister,her name I guess it's (YN).  
Me: Is then the sons of Mr. Parker?  
Sam: I don't know who is that , but their last name is Parker so maybe it will be. Hey Ashley was looking for you.  
Ashley was my "girlfriend", I don't even like her but she at the time I get here she was popular so.  
Me: Oh right Ashley...  
Sam: I don't know why you are with her, she just... insupportable.  
Me: Me either man, me either.  
Sam:So when you gonna join the football team?  
Me: Never.. You know that Sam.  
Sam: I know, I know.  
Me: Lets go to class  
History, that was the class. It's funny see someone talking about things you live, but the best is . He hates me,like hate and he does everything for me have bad grades. It's hilarious see his face when I get a A in the tests.  
And there she was, I mean the new girl. She look at me but not with desire like the others girl just look for look, she was sitting next to the gay guy, Louis. I'm not homophobic but I will be totally unconformable with him.  
Me: Hey Perry, so we gonna be classmates?  
Perry: I suppose so.  
Perry was a nice girl, yes, she tried something with me, but still a nice girl.  
Me: You know the new girl?  
Perry: Yes,(YN).  
Me: You didn't like her?  
Perry: No, I like her, she is nice and respects my brother.  
Me:Perry I said that I'm sorry.  
Perry: Sorry? You didn't tough that when you and that stupid blonde hurt my brother.  
Me: It was just Sam, I wasn't there, I wouldn't hurt your brother.  
Perry: But you didn't did nothing to stop then, and know let's listen the class.  
Me: OK  
The rest of the class I pass thinking about that red and tasty blood and thinking how stupid sometimes Sam is, Sam it's a big bully and people think sometimes that I am too. Sometimes it's funny to put some nerds in the locker but is different to punch someone just because it's gay.  
The class over and I was thinking how to escape from George to go to Los Angeles when I went against someone.  
Me: Sorry  
And I look and was the new girl,(YN).

(YN): No, I'm sorry.

Me: You must be the new girl, I'm Darren Criss.

(YN): I'm (YN) Parker, wait Criss? Your dad is George Criss?  
Me: Yes, why?  
(YN): He is the boss of my father.  
Me: You are Jim Parker daughter?  
(YN): Yes, nice to meet you Darren.  
Me: Nice to meet you too.


	3. Knowing Darren Criss

It's your turn no narrate.

Oh gosh that guy had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, god! That golden hazel eyes killed me. Focus, focus.  
I was walking to home with Perry and Louis, that are my neighbors (luckily).  
- Today Darren was so hot.- Said Louis.  
- Don't think about that.. stupid guy. - Said Perrie.  
-Why? He seemed nice.- I ask  
- Oh, he's nice to all the girls.- Said Louis,looking at Perrie.  
-Yes, he me.- She said.  
-Why stupid?.-I asked.  
- It's a bully and thinks that he's just awesome and the king of the world.-She said.  
- Really, he doesn't seem that kind of guy.-I said.  
- Don't be foolish by that beautiful...golden...hazel... eyes.- Said Louis.  
- Yeah, he and Sam.- Said Perrie  
-Sam?- I asked  
- When you see a blonde guy, with trout mouth is him. - Said Louis.  
-Trout mouth?- I asked very confused.  
- He is called trouty mouth, but don't tell him.- said Perrie.  
-Trouty mouth, hum.. ok .-I said.  
Well the rest was the normal gossip between girls.  
- Hey, how the first day? - Asked my dad.  
- Good.  
- And Matt?  
- I saw him, it seemed happy.  
- Any friends, guys?  
- I made some friends.  
- Great, tonight were having dinner at my boss house.  
- Really? good. But I don't think Matt is gonna go.  
- Hadn't tough about that, but you're going right?  
-I have nothing to do so.. I guess I will, dad.  
I was dressing myself after a shower when my cell phone rang, was Perrie.  
-: Doing something tonight?- she ask  
- Unfortunately yes, my father's boss invite him and the family for a dinner.- I said.  
- Really? I swear that I saw your brother going to Cory's party.  
- My brother isn't going to the dinner.  
- Oh ok. See you on Monday.  
- See you.  
The Criss house was really big, awesome I would say, just we get there a man, a handsome man talk to my father.  
- Hello, Jim. This must to be your daughter and your wife. I'm George Criss. - Said George.  
- Oh right, I'm _.- I said a little confused, that beautiful man was Darren's father.  
- I'm Claire.- said my mom.  
-It's a pleasure to meet you, come in please.- he said letting us get inside the house.  
If outside the house was big, inside was just like the rich people we see on television.  
-_, I don' know if you know but I have a son on your age.- said George  
- Oh, Darren?- I asked.  
- Yes, Darren. You know him?  
-We are at the same high school probably I would met him.  
George smiled.  
- Of course.  
And come of nowhere he appear. I mean Darren appear.  
- Hi, I'm Darren Criss. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs and Mr again _ . He said kissing my mom's hand.  
- Hi, and it's just Jim and Claire.- my father said.  
The rest of the dinner was lame, my mom and father were talking with George about some works stuff and I was there eating food. I noticed that Darren was a little bit different from the afternoon, I don't know seem to be more happy. With some kind of glow.  
- Darren why you don't show _ the garden?- said George.  
- Yeah, it's a good idea. Come on _ .-Said Darren leaving the table.  
I follow him at the garden and let me tell, even if it was at night the garden was beautiful. There were a lot of light and we could see all the kinds of flowers.  
- So...- I said.  
- That dinner was so lame.- Darren said.  
- I agree. Why you aren't at Cory's party?  
- Too much stupid and drunk teens  
- You weren't suppose to like that?  
- You do a lot of questions. Why you aren't at the party?  
- Not my type of things.  
- So you, the new girl, reach a point that no other girl did.- He said looking at me.  
- What point?  
- My house and me.  
- Still not getting.  
- Obviously you have an attraction on me.  
- Wait, what?- I said surprised.  
- Oh come on, you can't deny it.- he said coming closer to me.  
- I don't even know you.  
- You don't need and, lucky you, you're kinda of hot. So why wasting time with banalities?  
- I see, you're a total jerk.  
- No, I tell the truth. You want me and I am ready to do that little favor.  
-What favor?  
- You want to kiss me.  
- I don't think so.  
- I saw how you looked at me. Desire I could see.  
- You are really a jerk. I'm going inside.  
I started to walk to the door but then I felt his arm pushing me to him to give me a hug.  
- Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?- he said on my ear.  
That moment I felt like flying, that beautiful guy was asking me to kiss him and why should I refuse? Because he doesn't like me he just want to use me and if I kiss him I would be another one falling on Darren Criss arms just like Perrie told.  
- I 'm sure.- I get inside the house.  
-You gonna regret it.  
- Believe me I won't.  
How the hell he thinks he is? A favor? Oh gosh. He really tough I was interested? God he was so, so confident that I was accept. Fool he was.  
- Where are my parents?- I asked to George.  
- They're already left. He said.  
-Why you didn't said nothing?- I was really angry about that first Darren and now this.  
- You guys were outside and I didn't want to interrupt.  
- Ok,so you gonna take me home, right?  
- No, Darren is.  
- Wait, why?- Asked Darren.  
-Because I'm gonna being doing stuff.- Said George looking at Darren.  
- Oh... that stuff. Ok, I'll take _. - Darren said.  
-Fantastic!- I said with irony.  
So I really start to think that their are rich, like really rich. The car of Darren was just amazing really, not that I understand a lot of cars but it was pretty awesome.  
- Let's get the pretty one to home.- He said in the car.  
- Right.  
-Liking the town?  
-Don't try to do conversation with me,please.  
- Why?  
- Why? You were a completely jerk.  
- Oh about that, sorry, You are that kind with little steps.  
- What?- I was really piss off.  
- It gonna take some time, but I'm gonna kiss you.  
- No you aren't.  
-Believe, I will.  
-It's some kind of bet or something?- I asked giving up to the stupid argue we were having.  
- Yes, I have to kiss all the girls in high school.  
- Why?  
- Popularity,manhood, fame and glory.  
- That's weird.  
- No, it have a point.  
- it's childish.  
- Yes.  
- I'm not gonna kiss you.  
- I know, but later or soon your will.  
-Yeah, wait for it.  
- By the way you look great on those jeans.- he said looking at my jeans.  
- Stop being such a jackass.  
- No I won't, and we arrived.  
- Finally  
- You gonna miss me.  
- Hummm, No.  
- See you at the school, beautiful.  
- See you.


End file.
